


Leave it all in his Hands

by azoog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Green Lion, Heterosexual Sex, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is Bae, Improvised Sex Toys, Lance deserved better, Light BDSM, Lotor deserved better, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Phone Sex, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in Space, Shiro deserved better, Trans Allura (Voltron), Voltron s8, Votron S8 hurt so much, Voyeurism, space sex, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azoog/pseuds/azoog
Summary: Pidge was a genius, at least with everything that had to do with technology but she was oblivious to matters of the heart and especially the flesh. So what happens when her fellow paladin decides he’s tired of her overlooking the matter?Summary sucks but give me a shot!!! lol





	Leave it all in his Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keitmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/gifts).



> Please forgive me I suck at summaries. I am team Klance, Team Punk and Team Sheith , so far. Always open for another good pairing though!!! I feel like these two never get enough of the spotlight. So I wanted to give them some spirit fingers for being genuinely awesome! Please enjoy this one shot/short story!!!!!  
> Keithmeg I'm dedicating this to you because you encouraged me to just get the shit down on paper!!! Thank You!  
> And may Voltron always be with you!

Hunk…….Hunk was a big man. He took after his namesake. He was a large….. “Hunk” of a man. Everything on him was big. Big shoulders, big shoes….big…hands……  
  
Pidge shook her head to clear her mind. She needed to focus. She was supposed to be running system diagnostics on the Green Lion, not fantasizing about her Yellow counterpart, especially….. when he was so damn close.  
  
Said man in question was actually a mere 15 feet away messing with some tech of his own. Pidge allowed her head to dip to create a glare on her glasses from the screen in front of her. With her sight “obscured” she watched him work out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Pidge had always known that Hunk was a big guy. It wasn’t hard to notice, he’d always stuck out. He was physically the biggest of the paladins. Like Lance and Keith, Hunk was tall, tall-er actually. Shiro was probably the only one who was taller, with Coran coming in a close second. The two oldest males on the ship were built in their own rights as well. But where Coran and Shiro were broad shouldered and ready to fight, Hunk was just……thick. Where Lance and Keith were slim, Hunk was stocky. The red and blue paladin’s bodies were built for speed, athleticism and flexibility……..and quite a high level of flexibility if her voyager habits of watching the security feeds told some truths.  
  
But there was this gentleness to his build that defied logic. He was a gentle giant that drove a giant mechanical magical weaponized cat. Go figure.  
  
Pidge couldn’t remember when it had started; she only remembered when she began to notice it. The looks…..  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  
  


She had caught him staring at her once during a debriefing. She was fairly certain it wasn’t the first time but it was the first time she caught it. She was lost in thought trying to figure out some calculation in her head that would allow her team easier access to Galra bases and hopefully not set off as many alarms the next time they had a mission when she felt a strange sensation run down her spine.  
It was the feeling of being watched.  
  
The feeling brought her out of her thoughts abruptly and she turned her head to tune back into the meeting wondering if she had been singled out for not paying attention. But Shiro was still talking. All the other paladins and Coran were focused solely on what Shiro was saying. No one was waiting for an answer from her so who was…..  
  
Hunk  
  
She’d caught him starring.  
  
He was watching her from across the table. His gaze was focused solely on her, like he was studying her, observing her. Analyzing her? She wasn’t sure but she could feel the intensity of the stare.  
  
Hunk, for his part, never broke the stare even after being caught. Pidge opened her mouth set on mouthing something to the darker skinned paladin to figure out what he may have needed but she paused when she saw something flitter across his face. The emotion passed so quickly that pidge didn’t get a chance to decipher it but she did catch the way his eyes seemed to darken as he kept watching her. She blinked slowly caught off guard.  
  
‘What was that look?’ Pidge wondered.  
  
She was somehow caught up in a staring match with her friend that she had never asked to participate in. Feeling like the match was weird enough as it was, Pidge started to look back down at her console to finish her calculations again until Hunk shifted slightly in his chair.  
  
Still staring at her, Hunk leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped on the table and a slow smile started to spread over his face. His lips parted slightly and she watched the pink appendage ghost over his bottom lip slowly…..deliberately. His smile widened slightly as he held her gaze. Then just as abruptly as it started, Hunk looked away.  
  
‘What the fu-‘ Pidge felt the hairs on her arms stand on end. ‘What was that?! Did he just?! Was that directed at me?!??’ 

  


“OK team that wraps up today’s meeting. Get some rest. We’ll reconvene at 1600 tomorrow to go over strategies” Came Shiro’s booming voice calling the meeting to an end. Pidge was lost in open astonishment as everyone began to filter out of the meeting room; including Hunk. 

  
  


She had avoided him like the plague for a good week after that

It had taken another two weeks after that before everything came to a head. 

For the next 16 days, Pidge was acutely aware of being watched. She felt like her neck was on fire from being starred at, either from that or it was whiplash from constantly looking behind her. She was jumpy around sudden noises and every time Hunk walked in a room…..she walked out…….like a coward……  
  
It didn’t take long for the rest of the inhabitants in the Castle of Lions to pick up on the sudden change. It certainly wasn’t long before Allura came prying for answers (she really loves her gossip), Coran came to give friendship advice (Gawd kill me now) and worse of all were Lance’s complaints in general and demands for them to make up already.  
  
  
‘Haaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………….’  
  
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. Pidge wanted nothing more than to go back to Team Punk…..but she couldn’t help it. Since that meeting, something had changed between Hunk and herself. There was something in his smile that day……. something in the way he had looked she’d missed  
  
  
  
‘But what was it?’  
  
What certainly didn’t help was the looks Hunk CONTINUED to give her in subsequent meetings between the two. It was never anything outrageous. It always started with a paused moment, followed by that small smile…wait no, not smile, it was damn near a smirk. But it was always so faint. That’s how he hid it. Hid it so well that no one else fucking saw it! Pidge fumed silently. He had everyone on the ship thinking she was mad and picking a fight with him and she wasn’t!!! But now she was!!!!!!! But she’d get him back! She had rigged one of the cameras in the meeting space to aim directly on his face. As she headed for the next meeting Shiro had called, she smiled evilly. She was going to get those funny looks he was giving her on camera! She was going to get him back!

************  
She. Didn’t. Get. Jack. Shit! 

Pidge sat on the edge of her bed with head cradled in her hands. She was going mad. Her plan had worked and backfired all at once. The meeting was an absolute disaster.  
  
Shiro had stood at the head of the table with the rest of the paladins and Coran sitting around it. Pidge had quickly found her seat upon arrival glad that she was able to find a seat in between Coran and Allura but across from Lance. The only seat left was next to Keith, which meant Hunk wouldn’t be near her for the meeting.  
  
‘hahhhhh Precautions met’ she thought  
  
The doors opened and the infraggable Hunk walked thru……………….with a heaping pile of pastries of different varieties piled high on a large serving tray. Lance met pidge’s eyes across the table. A large grin spread across his face.  
  
“Oh Pidge, don’t you have a massive sweet tooth!” he practically yelled across the table. He waggled his eye brows at her. Pidge glared at Lance as she guessed what he was up to.   
  
‘This Gawt damn traitor!!!’ Pidge growled  
  
Lance continued, jumping out of his seat “Hunk, why don’t you place that plate on this side of the table, matter of fact, why don’t you sit here one time!!!” with that Lance ran around the table sitting in the only other empty seat next to Keith……leaving Hunk to sit right in front of her…..again. Pidge groaned inwardly.  
  
‘ Quiznak’ she cursed ‘oh well, at least the cameras were recording….and I got some sugar too…win—win for me then’ Pidge reached for a pastry, and then grabbed four more. Yes Hunk was creeping her out, but it didn’t stop his cooking from being so damn good. Lance was right about one thing. Her sugar tooth had no bounds. She shoveled the pastries one after the other into her mouth licking the icing and sugar off her fingers in rapid succession. Using them as a decent (and enjoyably welcomed) distraction to keep her focused on the meeting at hand and…off of Hunk.  
  
  
Letting Shiro’s voice drone on into the back, Pidge reached for another pastry and made the mistake of dropping her guard.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Hunk’s hand pulling back with his own refill off the tray. This particular pastry he took was covered with a thick icing that was dripping off the sides and Pidge could tell it must have had some filling inside due to the thickness in its center. She watched him bite into it and gave herself a mental pat on the back. ‘heh, I was right’ she thought seeing him get the creamy syrup on his chin.  
  
Hunk must have felt her eyes on him because he looked in her direction.  
  
……..There was the pause……  
  
  
…then the smile…and then the look in his eyes showed up again…  
  
  
This time the look stayed longer…much longer…Pidge was fairly certain she knew what it was…  
  
She looked away quickly. It couldn’t have been what she thought she had seen. She needed something else to focus on. She bit into the sprinkled donut in her plate. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She needed water. She looked up for the water pitcher.  
  
  
And met eyes with Hunk across the table again.  
  
He was still watching her still….smiling……  
  
Pidge made a move to avert her eyes but a movement from Hunk caught her attention…again. Her pulse quickened. It was his hand that had moved. He still had a glob of icing on his cheek. Without breaking eye contact, he reached up and wiped the entire piece off his cheek with one thick finger. He then continued to bring said finger up to his mouth. Pidge knew she should have looked away. She felt it in her core that she should have looked away. But she didn’t, she stared at him transfixed.  
  
She watched as the corners of his mouth curved upwards in a grin. She gawked as his lips parted and his tongue slid out. And she practically ogled as she burned the image of Hunk’s thick pink tongue wrapping itself around his finger, licking up the icing like it was on a strip of Velcro. His tongue disappeared into his mouth momentarily before coming back to lap wetly at the leftover chocolate syrup that was sticking to his fingers.  
  
  
Pidge felt her body go up in flames. A deep searing heat ignited itself deep within her belly. It burned slow and hot and it started to creep lower….lower…and lower, settling in between her legs. She felt her ears burn. She couldn’t breathe. She sucked in air……and forgot she had that damn popeye’s biscuit in her mouth. Chaos ensued.  
  
The next 60 seconds was probably the most mortifying moments she had spent in her life. Here’s how it went down.  
  
In choking on the pastry, everyone’s attention was now suddenly on her.  
  
Pidge reached for the pitcher of water nearest to her….so did Allura…she ended up knocking the entire thing over on her.  
  
In jumping back to look for a napkin or towel for Allura, Coran who was sitting to her other side, jumped up as well and Pidge and Coran crashed into each other…hard. Pidge went spiraling onto the floor and Coran….(hahhhhhh poor sweet bumbling Coran) somehow ended up on the table IN the tray of sweets……  
  
The silence after the storm was mind numbing.  
  
Pidge jumped up from the floor, bowed, mumbled out an apology, grabbed her tablet and hurried for the door.  
  
Steps away from safety, Pidge heard her name called. She stopped but didn’t dare turn around.  
  
“Hey Pidge” Hunk’s voice called “Sorry that piece was so dry, I have some more sweets from another batch that are a lot more……moist…….. Come down to the kitchen later”  
Pidge clutched her tablet to her chest and ran off not bothering to respond.

  
  


 

*************************************  
This brings her back to being in her room with her head in her hands. Pidge was mortified. “What just HAPPENED?!” She screamed to herself.  
  
She pulled at her hair desperately trying to calm down. She glanced over at her tablet which was still frozen on a screenshot of her maybe kinda sorta best friend (still?)/ new mortal enemy, she wasn’t sure where they stood now. She had pulled up the recording from the security camera in the meeting room. Rewinding quickly over the fiasco that ensued she watched over and over and over the scene of Hunk licking the cream off his finger. Thanks to the anticipation of catching Hunk on camera, She now had her own Mukbang Smut film. Her hands trembled as she rewound the video again. 15 ticks. The video was only 15 ticks and it had thrown her mind into disarray. In 15 ticks, Hunk’s grin would morph into the serpent dance his tongue did for his fingers and then it would morph back into that grin again as the segment started to play on repeat. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she kept watching.  
  
  
Hunk’s…tongue…..she’d never realized how…big it was. She jolted when her own thumb touched her tongue unknowingly. She shook her head and her hand violently ‘Had she just tried to compare the size of her tongue with Hunk’s!!!....oh quiznak…..’  
  
She shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable, and she felt it. She was wet……

  


`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It had been nearly six hours since Pidge had disappeared to her room. She couldn’t bear to see any of her friends right now; especially the brown skinned Samoan. She hadn’t yet come to terms with how their friendship had changed so suddenly. She may have been naive in the love department but she had genius level intellect damn it! Yet she still couldn’t see where they had went left.  
  
She had decided to leave the video on the tablet alone for the time being. Watching the video did nothing but rile her up and increase the throbbing sensation between her legs. At 17, she was no stranger to the beauty of puberty, she had done time in the menstruation nation. That was, until Allura and Coran had discovered her ailment and had flipped out. Allura especially had jumped to the cause as if the earthling female reproductive system offended her Altean sensibilities on principle alone and had a created a wormhole that afternoon to go to some random planet for an even more random herb. By the next day, Coran and her had came to Pidge all sparkled eyed with a goopy looking concoction that promised to “cure” her of her monthly issue. Pidge was hesitant but who looks a gift horse in the mouth?! She’d downed the alien birth control potion in seconds.  
  
Pidge felt her cheeks heat up again. She wasn’t concerned with things like birth control! She threw herself back on the bed and let out a scream of frustration into her pillow. When she was done, she hopped off the bed and headed towards the showers. A hot shower and some food should help clear her thoughts.  
  
30 mins of scalding hot water and 6 lbs of dead skin lighter, Pidge stepped out the shower rubbing a towel thru her hair to dry it. She stood in front of the mirror taking inventory of her body as the steam cleared. Traveling thru space, and bending the laws of time and realty made it kind of hard to keep up with birthdays. But her body had changed quite little. She’d gained barely 2 inches in height, she’d kept her hair short and in a similar style and where her chest was supposed to be………………  
  
Pidge let that statement hang in the air untouched. In the absence of a topic, her mind chose to grab at another thought process,l ike someone with brown eyes and very strong jaw line who HAD made some physical changes during their time in space.  
  
‘NO!’ she refused to go down that path right now ‘I need food and sleep. Everything will make a little more sense tomorrow. Dressing quickly she grabbed her favorite green track suit she’d bought a while back and her favorite green lion slippers and she sprinted towards the kitchen. She’d decided to forgo underwear in her race to the kitchen. Bras were kind of a moot point for her and after wearing briefs and boxers while pretending to be a boy for so long, panties just felt too constricting. Pidge had figured that everyone would be asleep by now anyway. It was well after what would be 2am earth time. She was sure the place would be empty; she’d run in and grab something quick to chow down on and take it back to her room to enjoy safely.  
  
‘And when I’m done I may need to revisit my tablet’ a small blush rose up on her cheeks. She was getting way to comfortable with seeing her copilot in such a light. She sprinted around the last corner of the ship finally landing in the kitchen and started to skid as she tried to pump her brakes quickly after the sight she saw in front of her.  
  
“Fuck!” she cried out harshly and shut her eyes just as quickly as she came to a full stop. She stayed like that; eyes squeezed shut and not moving an inch.  
  
The other person in the room turned to her.  
  
“Pidge?”  
  
“……”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“…..”  
  
“Are you ignoring me?”  
  
“……”  
  
“Are you pretending like I’m a monster and if you don’t move and close your eyes real tight I’ll magically go away?”  
  
“……….(nods)”  
  
“I’m not a monster, Pidge and I’m not magically going to go away. “  
  
“…”  
  
“You should talk to me Pidge. You might like what comes out of my mouth”  
  
Pidge’s eyes flew open at that comment. Turning bright red, she stomped her foot at the already retreating much larger man. “What. The. Fuck. Hunk???!!!!”  
  
Hunk laughed but didn’t turn around. “Come take a seat in the kitchen, I bet you’re hungry”.  
  
Pidge stood still again for a moment contemplating. On one hand she was alone with Hunk, but in a very “public space” on the other hand she was with Hunk….in a kitchen. Her stomach rumbled ‘quiznak’ she grumbled and found herself following him into the kitchen and taking a seat at the bar top counter.  
  
Still feeling wary of her copilot, Pidge kept an eye on Hunk from her seat. She noted the apron he was wearing, it had frills. ‘It suited him’ she thought to herself. Twiddling her fingers, she felt lost. Hunk never turned around to her. He didn’t speak and he kept his back to her the whole time he moved about the kitchen grabbing things from the fridge and cupboards. Pidge felt like a nervous cat, all her nerves were on end, one wrong noise and she felt ready to bolt from the room.  
  
She had to stop this.  
  
“C-cc-can we talk?” Pidge croaked out  
  
Hunk didn’t reply and he kept moving about the kitchen silently.  
  
“Please?” She begged  
  
Hunk sighed heavily but he turned around and came towards her.  
  
“Eat First” he said placing a plate in front of her with something that looked and smelled incredibly delicious.  
  
Pidge’s stomach grumbled as she picked up her fork. She took a bite and couldn’t help but close her eyes in bliss.  
  
“Like it?” the chef asked. “ Its made fr—”  
  
“NO!” Pidge cleared her throat as she held up her fork. “We’ve talked about this”  
  
Hunk smiled again and bit his bottom lip as he held up his hands in surrender. “Enjoy” and he was back off into the kitchen.  
  
Without his eyes on her, Pidge felt a little bit more comfortable. She hunkered down in her seat and began to devour the food in front of her. But she made sure to keep a wary eye on Hunk anyway. She watched him whisked something in a bowl pausing every so often to check its consistency. Her eyes followed him as he made his way around the kitchen, so comfortable in his own space. He was such a large man but he practically danced in the kitchen, humming to himself as he cut something out of a pan he’d previously taken out of the oven. He was so kind, she thought, to love to spend so much of his time creating dishes for others. She watched him decorate the dish and he was just so careful with his hands. ‘Those hands…..’ she thought.They were so big but they were delicate enough to connect the smallest of circuits. Those hands were caring enough to worry about the smallest of creatures. But best of all his hands were strong, strong enough to…..  
  
  
‘Strong enough to what?’ she mused ‘ ….. ....do I want to find out……..!??!’  
  
Pidge perked upright in her seat as the thought flitted through her head. She had long since finished eating and had been starring at Hunk’s back now in open rapture for the last few minutes in silence. She squirmed in her seat. The feeling was back again.  
  
Yes….She wanted those hands. Specially, she wanted them on her.  
  
Hunk broke the tepid silence with a short chuckle. Finally he turned to her once again, holding a smaller plate with a something akin to chocolate marble cheesecake in one hand and in the other the bowl with whatever he had been whisking. Placing the plate down on the table in between the two of them, Hunk smiled at her again.  
  
“Room for dessert?” he asked cheerfully. Pidge frowned. He was stalling.  
  
“I want to talk” Pidge commanded. She wasn’t going to let Hunk set the pace of the conversation anymore.  
  
Hunk grunted in affirmation and merely smiled again, that slow sweet smile that was as thick as syrup. He grabbed a spoon in front of him, reached into the bigger bowl and scooped out a heaping dollop of the whisked cream and placed it on top of the cheesecake look alike.  
  
“See, that’s the point of desserts. The entrée and appetizers opens up your appetite and satisfies your body’s most basic needs. It soothes the soul and it calms the mind. It makes one more open to discussion. But desserts heh, desserts are different. They are the literal cherry on top at the end of a good meal. They can create good moods and positive spaces for open conversation. A good meal will bring you to the table but a good dessert can keep you there.” He shrugged “ Besides I was in need of a new taste tester, so what have you got to lose?” . He picked up the spoon and cut into the pastry pulling up a hefty amount of the cream with it. He held up the spoon to her, watching her, waiting for her next move.  
  
Pidge’s heart beat rapidly in her chest. This was it, the moment of truth. She could break this moment and run for her room. She could hide until Zarkon came for them and never have to deal with this part of her life or she could take the plunge and see where this moment leads them.  
  
“Fuck it” Pidge mumbled ‘besides no one can turn down one of Hunk’s desserts’. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth “ahhhhh”. She closed her mouth once she felt the coolness of the spoon on her tongue. Immediately, Pidge’s world erupted in flavor. What she had mistaken for a chocolate marble cheesecake was sooo much more complex in flavor. Her nose tingles as she tasted mangos on her tongue with each bite he fed her but the scent it gave off was closer to apples. And she couldn’t get enough of the cream topping; it practically melted in her mouth, turning from a semi solid to a creamy sticky melt in her mouth. Pidge couldn’t help herself, she moaned as she sucked slightly on the spoon still in her mouth trying to get the rest of rich creamy topping off the spoon. Pidge opened her eyes and met Hunk’s, only then letting go of the spoon with an audible ‘PoP’.  
  
A change came over Hunks features then. Pidge watched in awe as his jaw clenched, the muscles in his arms rippled as his grasp tightened on the spoon in his hand. His eyes darkened and his nostrils flared but his gaze never wavered. She felt the warmth in her belly start to grow again.  
  
“Pidge….”  
  
“You’ve been creeping me out with the stares lately, why have you been watching me” “she cut him off.  
  
Hunk took a short pause before answering “Because you’re a really pretty girl”  
  
Pidge flushed “Lies, give me a better reason”  
  
Hunk shrugged “because I like looking at you” he deadpanned  
  
She was getting caught up in his pace again “Hunk! The looks! Why have you been giving me those LOOKS!!! “  
  
Hunk paused again. “Because I like you and because watching you during the day time allows me to merge you with the fantasies I have of you at night.”  
  
Pidge felt her pulse quicken between her legs. “F-ff-fa-fantasies?” she stuttered. Her mind was blown. Hunk, friggen Hunk was having wet dreams about her! She’d always figured her body was too child like to garner any real attention from the larger man. Shucks from any man really, so to know that her unwilling participant from many of her own late night body & mind expeditions was having his own fair share of dream sequences about her drove her insane. “wha-wh—what kind of fantasies” she sputtered out and immediately regretted her words. Cheeks enflamed, she looked down, twiddling a lock of hair on her fingers.  
  
Hunk had returned to staring at her again. He had a contemplative look on his face like he was considering what his next step was going to be. He must have made a decision for he stood up.  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough”. He made his way around the bar to stand beside her stool. He placed a hand on either side of her, effectively trapping her between his large brown arms.  
  
“Pidg—“ he started and then immediately made a face. He pulled back his right arm and made a face at the mess that magically appeared on his fingers. “ Ah, aww awwwww mann. Im sorry Pidge I put my hand in your dessert. I’ll give you a……fresh…one….…..” his words had died off as he stared at Pidge in shock.  
  
  
Upon realizing what he had planted his hand in he had started to place his finger into his own mouth to suck off the delightfully decadent and delightful (you know since he made it) whipped topping icing off his fingers. But Pidge had grabbed his hand and now held it up in front of her. She was eyeing the icing on his fingers with a new look of determination. She looked up; meeting his eyes again and she blushed furiously but didn’t look away. She opened her mouth and slid his cream coated index and middle fingers into her mouth. They both gasped at the sensation.  
  
Pidge moaned as the cream melted the instant it touched her tongue. It was so sweet and light and when mixed with the slightly salty taste of Hunk’s skin, Pidge’s moan rose in pitch as she closed her eyes, continuing to swirl her tongue around his middle and index fingers in her mouth. She squeezed her thighs together hoping to diminish the growing burn between her legs, never in her wildest imagination would she have dreamed that she would be doing this, much less that it would feel so good. She knew she was doing a shit poor show of cleaning him up; verified it when a small trickle of saliva overflowed from her mouth and trickled down her chin. In her defense, she had never sucked on anything other than a lollipop before and also Hunk’s fingers were THICCC (with three c’s!) but she was determined to clean him up the best way she could. So, Pidge licked and sucked on his fingers, losing herself to the taste and the feel of his fingers in her mouth efficiently sucking up every drop of the creamy sugary concoction. Just maybe a little too efficiently.  
  
Hunk placed a finger on Pidge’s jaw, effectively breaking her out of her reverie and breaking the seal on her lips around his fingers. Still holding a finger on her chin, he slowly slid his fingers from her mouth, letting it leave with a wet sticky ‘POP’ and a trail of saliva. Pidge cracked her eyes open and struggled to catch her breath under Hunk’s overbearing silent gaze.  
  
“Pidge, you’re going to be the death of me.” He mumbled. He pinched her chin angling her head to tilt to look up at him some more. “I’ve been trying so hard to be a good person. But then you come in here this late at night, barely dressed in anything and now here you are riling me up when all I want to do is be a good boy” Hunk noticed a leftover drop of the icing on the back of his thumb, he smiled while he forced her chin up higher. “Hate me tomorrow, ok?”  
  
With that he licked the remaining cream off his hand and sealed the distance between their lips. Pidge moaned again as she got a new taste of the yellow paladin. Her mental circuits were shot and she felt more than she could comprehend. She felt how soft Hunk’s lips were pressed against hers. She felt how sweet he tasted as his tongue explored her mouth and brought the sweet taste of the cream like a peace offering with it. Hunk moved closer to her, effectively burying himself between her legs as she felt her arms and legs wrap around him of their own volition. His body was a lot more solid than she gave him credit for. She felt those large hands of his reach up under her thighs squeezing them and lifting her up out of the bar stool. It was a knee jerk reaction when she wrapped her legs tighter around him to protect herself from falling just in case Hunk dropped her (As if) but then she felt it; or better said, she felt him. She grinded her hips down on him, testing the waters so to speak, Hunk was highly aroused and hard and ‘holy shit, he’s huge!’ she felt herself try to pull away and run on instinct.  
  
Heh—You thought!  
  
As if Hunk was having that. His hands, which were still holding her up by the thighs, squeezed her ass pulling him closer to her. His fingers ghosted over the edge of the hemline of her pants and she felt herself quiver inside from the brush against her bare skin. Hunk rocked her small body against his, grinding his cock into her soft crotch, it sent electric shocks thru her body. Lifting her high, Hunk placed her on the bar counter, stepped back and finally broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard. Hunk reached his hands up to cup Pidge’s face as his own broke into a huge grin.  
  
“What are you cheesing for?” she panted  
  
His smile got wider and he started squishing her cheeks between his hands. “You just… You just don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment”. Pidge could feel her neck, ears and face burning like she’d just walked into the direct path of the radiation rays from the Galra’s Omega Shield Station.  
  
“You have bad taste in women” she mumbled as she shoved at his chest weakly.  
  
Hunk laughed again. “Nuh uh, I don’t agree”. He nuzzled her neck again ignoring her outstretched arms like they never existed. He pulled her body flush against his and laid a deep wet open mouth kiss against her neck. He basked in the way her body shivered as he continued kissing down her neck. He was in love with the fact that there was no way for her to hide her body’s reactions.  
  
“You’re just stroking my ego” she pants out as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
“Maaayyyybe. But is it working though?”  
  
“…………..It is” she gasped as his tongue found some electrifying spot on her neck. He must have picked up on it because he latched onto that spot and began sucking and licking at it until Pidge was a wiggling, mewling mess on the counter. Pidge gasped and moaned from the ministrations of his kisses, she had never felt like this before. Her body was a traitorous foreigner to her, the sounds she heard come from her mouth, the sensations that were riveting thru her body. She didn’t know this person….she didn’t know this woman?  
  
Hunk finally let up on that specific spot once he was sure he’d left a decent size mark on her. He moved a hand under her top and kept a hand on her back to keep her from trying to back up. He’d finally gotten her; he wasn’t letting her go now. “Pidge” he whispered against her skin “I need you to trust me”.  
  
She nodded  
  
“Good. Now lay back and close your eyes.”  
  
He laid her back on the counter, settling in between her legs again. Hunk reached behind her head and pulled something closer towards him, never removing the hand that was under her shirt. With her eyes still closed she couldn’t figure out what it was. Then his lips were on hers again, soft and warm. She felt his tongue tap on her bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted his request and was rewarded with an explosion of sweetness in her mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth. Hunk must have had more of the icing in his mouth and now he was literally feeding right into her sweet tooth. A small squeal of surprise escaped her throat, followed by a throaty moan as Pidge wrapped her arms around Hunk’s neck. She ran her fingers thru his hair and had to admire the softness. Hunk’s tongue roamed her mouth coating every inch of her mouth in that sweet cream, Pidge kissed him back hard trying her damness to catch every bit. He felt and tasted so amazing, Pidge sighed into the kiss sinker deeper into an unfamiliar but comfortable headspace, she could stay in this moment forever. Until a sharp squeeze on her chest made her jolt in shock. She had forgotten about Hunk’s hand under her shirt in the midst of the icing surprise, causing her to gasp loudly into the kiss. Hunk took advantage of her surprise and doubled down on the intensity of the kiss, his hands fondling the younger paladin’s small breasts. Pidge cried out again as Hunk rolled and pinched her hardened nipples between his fingers. It felt soooo good.  
  
  
Hunk broke the kiss again and Pidge whimpered from the loss of contact. He chuckled lightly. Leaning in to give her slow pecks, he sucked lightly on her bottom lip every time he pulled away. “Unzip your top for me Pidge” he commanded.  
  
“What?!” Her eyes widened at that. It was her turn to stare Hunk in the face.  
  
Hunk merely smiled, completely unperturbed. There was something else under his smile. It was very similar to the kind smile she was used to getting but maybe it was something in the hard way his jaw was clenched or….maybe the way his fingers pinched her nipple, sharply this time, in a way that said ‘Now….. I won’t say it again’.  
  
She closed her eyes. Fingers trembling, Pidge reached for her zipper. With each notch her zipper descended, she could feel the throbbing between her legs grow exponentially larger. Here she was, the great genius paladin of the green lion, laying on a table topless and practically offering herself to her yellow copilot. But……..She was so turned on. She wiggled a little hoping the friction would help soothe her aching sex.  
  
She presented her chest to him. Her small nipples hardened more now that they were exposed to the air. She shuddered when she felt something cold and wet touch them. It was the cream. Hunk rubbed a generous amount unto both of her breast, taking generous care on the circumference of her areolas. She could already feel the foam starting to melt from her body heat. She felt Hunk wrap his tongue on the underside of her breast, sliding it up from the bottom to the top, stopping to circle around her nipple. He repeated the motion on each breast. He made a deep hum in his throat with each lick, thoroughly enjoying the cleanup job he gave himself by creating the mess on her chest. Pidge gasped and moaned at the mix of wet and sticky sensations she felt. She clung to his shoulder with one hand the other fisted in his hair, desperately clutching at his head to beg for more. Everything felt so good, ‘But if she didn’t get some real relief soon…….’  
  
Gathering her strength, Pidge pushed hard at his chest signaling him to let up. Releasing the suction he had on her left tit, he looked up at her confused. Pidge felt her face flush again as she realized what she needed to say.  
  
“Please Hunk……..I…I need more”  
  
There was a pause before she saw his eyes darken again in realization. He pulled her close in a short, furious lip lock, and then Hunk pushed violently away from the table, yanked her by the hip and spun her to face him on the counter. A short ‘eep’ escaped her throat as he wrenched her pants down and tossed it over his shoulders. She was now officially naked. Pidge cursed and thanked her luck that she preferred to be Commando today. He yanked a chair underneath him and gripped one of her thighs in each of his hands. Pidge propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.  
  
He placed a kiss on her inner thigh; he let his lips linger there as he made eye contact with Pidge.  
  
“Don’t worry Pidge” he murmured into her skin. He planted another wet kiss a little lower on her thigh. “I always finish what’s on my plate.” Never breaking eye contact, Pidge watched Hunk’s head dipped lower and his long thick tongue snaked out from between his lips. She shuddered as his tongue made contact with her sensitive snatch. His tongue ghosted over the outer folds of her lips, teasingly. He pressed down with his tongue awakening her clit underneath. She could feel her swollen lips open up for him; he accepted the invite and smoothly moved his tongue into the middle to swirl around the swollen nub.  
Pidge screamed as Hunk continued to suck and lick on her clit, alternating on the intensity on each go around. Her back arched off the table and her legs trembled. She ran her fingers threw his hair again, clutching at the thick silky strands.  
  
“Oh fuck Hunk!!!.....ooooooh, fu—HUNK!!! That feels so good!” Pidge lost herself to the sensations. Hunk made deep hum of approval and he relentlessly sucked on the engorged nub in his mouth. Pidge shook and shivered as she felt her impending orgasm building. Her legs shook as she grinded her hips against Hunk’s probing tongue. She was so close ‘Just a little more’ she groaned.  
  
“That’s right, Pidge. Ride my tongue”  
  
Pidge lost her mind. Hunk continued to whisper words of encouragement and comments of how good she tasted and Pidge was done for. She felt her thighs clamp down around his head and her whole body felt like a rubber band stretched too tight. Until—Snap! She broke.  
  
Pidge threw back her head and let out a long prolonged scream as her orgasm rippled through her body. Hunk latched onto her clit and sucked relentlessly as she thrashed underneath him. He pushed her knees up to her chest and while still pinning her hips down to the table, he spread her pussy lips with his thumbs and he slid his thick tongue deep into her pussy. Pidge howled at the intrusion. She was still riding the waves from her orgasm and the sensation of being sooo damn full was too much. She screamed again, clawing at the table to keep a grip on something if it wasn’t going to be her sanity. ‘It felt so damn good’  
  
Hunk was merciless. He continued his administrations on her cunt moving a finger to rub on her clit as he slid his tongue inside her at a ferocious pace. Pidge likened the destruction of her pussy to a Lion tearing into a meal. There was no escaping its jaws once it has closed in on you. Hunk twisted his tongue inside her making her hips buck madly. She’d already cum and it left her weak and sensitive. She couldn’t push him off, she couldn’t run. She couldn’t stop him. She could only lay there at take the tongue lashing he gave her. She felt her body tighten again. She was going to cum. Pidge threw back her head again and howled as her second orgasm hit harder than the first one, rocking her small body with intense tremors as she thrashed violently on the table. Hunk gripped her harder by the hips holding her down on the table. He lapped lightly at her lips letting her ride the waves out.  
  
Once he was satisfied, he gathered the naked gasping paladin up into his arms and practically purred words of his contentment into her ear. “You tasted so good Pidge I knew you could hold out for me pidge. I’m so proud of you. You looked so beautiful when you came’. Each complement was punctuated with a kiss to her temple. Pidge felt like her body was floating and the only thing tethering her to this world was the feel of those large hands holding onto her body. She took once last shuddering breath and everything went dark.

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


Meanwhile …….Out in the hallway

A sharp whistle broke through silence of the hallway of the Castle of Lions. Keith was steadily trying to pull Lance away from the kitchen doors.  
  
“Lance this is just so wrong on so many levels. Why are we eavesdropping on those two!?” Keith whispered harshly  
  
“Cause Pidge is practically our little sister and I have to be sure Hunk is treating her right.” Lance called out casually, feet planted firmly in his spot outside the doors.  
  
“Oh fuck Hunk!!!.....ooooooh, fu—HUNK!!! That feels so good!” A loud female moan came from the other side of the doors and Lance’s face broke out in a wicked grin.  
  
“Well, shiddddddddddddd, I guess she is being taking care of girl. Atta boy Hunk!!!” Lance cackled.  
  
Keith at least had the decency to blush. He grabbed Lance by the ear and dragged him from the door.  
  
“Keithhhhh………ow, ow ow ow”  
  
“You disgust me. Why are we even here this time of night anyway?!” Keith released his ear. Lance smiled sheepishly . “What?!”  
  
Lance scratched behind his ears and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist as he pulled him forward. “Picking up payment” he grinned.  
  
“Payment?”  
  
Lance’s smirk widened as he held up a small thumb drive. “I made a deal with Hunk. Help him corner Pidge and he’ll give me, well us, something really good in return.”  
  
“Something good?” Keith questioned. He was suspicious as all hell now. The arm around Keith’s waist moved to around his neck, pulling him closer to the Cuban boy so their cheeks mushed together. Keith could see the wicked glint in the red paladin’s eyes. Lance held up the drive in front of both their faces as Keith tried to pull away from the lack of personal space he had created. Lance’s grip was iron strong.  
  
“Let’s just say that one of our friends is quite the voyeur. And we’ve got front row seats to our own audition on the casting couch!!!” He laughed.  
  
Keith blushed and paled at the same time. “She caught us having sex!!!???? On Tape??!!”” he screamed shrugging off the taller man.  
  
“She caught one of them. If we’re lucky, maybe we can the whole box set! We can call it Klance’s Greated Hits!!!!” He hooted practically giddy with the knowledge. “Now come on!” He slapped him off the ass and grabbed Keith by the arm and started dragging him back to the red paladin’s room. “We have a marathon to enjoy!”  
  
Keith groaned. As much as he loved being on this ship, some days he regretted every getting on that blue Lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Hope you all liked this. I was struck with inspiration this weekend while I worked back to back to back night shifts and I just had to get it down on paper. I know a lot of people may have thought about the pairing but maybe not have actually shipped them because I promise you I didn’t even bother while I watched the entire series. Team Klance all the way!!!! But something had to be done!!!  
> I think aside from Lane, Hunk was my absolute favorite character in the series. Plus Hunk is HAWWWTTTT!!!!! Thiccc boys for the win! He juicy, he hawt, he sweet and he can cook!!!!! Where they find him at!??!?!?!? So I had to write about him!!!!
> 
> This is the first story I’ve written to completion in YEARS! Please be nice. It’s my new love child to end the year. If you all actually enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it please leave a comment. If I get enough requests for it mayyyyyyyyybbbbeeeee I may continue the story. It wouldn’t be an all-out story. Just enough text to see Pidge get the Diugh!!! Lol Ooh and to find out what was on the disk. mwuahahahahah
> 
> Happy Holiday! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!


End file.
